fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
ACW Southern Hell (2013)
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center;background-color: #170037" |Southern Hell chronology |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center" | |} Southern Hell (2013) '''was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Awesome Championship Wrestling (ACW). It took place on April 28, 2013 at the AT&T Center in San Antonio, Texas. It is the first event under ACW's pay-per-view chronology. Eight matches took place at the event, including the main event match. In the main event, Naruto Uzumaki defeated Isaac Clarke for the vacant ACW Undisputed Championship, becoming the inaugural champion. Background The card consisted of professional wrestling matches that involve wrestlers from feuds that play out on ACW's primary television program. Wrestlers will portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. Event '''Preliminary matches The opening match on the card was for the vacant ACW Women's Tag Team Championship between the team of Samantha Hart and Hinata Hyuga and Highschool of the Dead (Rei Miyamoto and Saeko Busujima). Despite the bickers Hinata and Samantha had that gave their opponents the lead, they would eventually pick up the win after Hart nailed Busujima with a Descent into Oblivion to become the first-ever ACW Women's Tag Team Champions. The second match was for the ACW United States Championship between Dante and Kurt Hudson. Prior to the match, as Dante was about to walk to the Gorilla Position, he'd met up with his elder twin brother, Vergil. The mature son of Sparda said that Dante better win if they were to settle the score in their newfound company. During the course of the match, Alyssa Parker, Hudson's girlfriend, and Hattori Hanzo, Hudson's personal mercenary, interfered to aid Hudson, and despite the odds against Dante, he caught Hudson off guard with the Flash of the Blade, finished it with The Rebellion, and pinned him to become the inaugural ACW United States Champion. The third match of the night was a Ladder Match for the vacant for the vacant ACW Intercontinental Championship between Mason Stone and Sasuke Uchiha. Near the end, Stone performed a Frog Splash on Sasuke from the top of the ladder, the climbed back up to take the title down and became the inaugural ACW Intercontinental Champion. The fourth match was for the vacant ACW World Tag Team Championship between Altered Egos (Yugi Mutou and Atem) and The Gods of Darkness (Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar). During the match, Seto Kaiba intervened by grabbing Yugi's foot to prevent him from running and this brings Jesse Alvarez out attack him with a Spear. Yugi executed an Endgame (Go to Sleep) on Bakura to win the titles and become the inaugural ACW World Tag Team Championship alongside with Atem. Next, Alex Loredo and Jason Krueger faced each other in an Extreme Rules Match for the vacant ACW Hardcore Championship. Throughout the contest, some moments bore similar to the Hardcore Match between Edge and Mick Foley at WrestleMania 22 like Loredo wearing barbwire under the flannel shirt when Krueger hit The Gore at the beginning. Near the end of the match, Loredo attempted a Swanton Bomb, but missed as Krueger evaded and then threw him over the ropes, where behind him was the still burning table which then allowed Krueger to attack him with The Gore on Loredo through the ring ropes through the flaming table on the outside. Krueger then pinned him for the victory to become the first-ever ACW Hardcore Champion. The sixth match was a Ten-Man Tag Team Match between the team of Eddy, Takashi Komuro, The Second City Saints (Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson), and Rogen Townsend and the team of Alpha & Omega (Carter Young and Stan Terra) and The Wolves (Hannibal Ambrose, Erik Rollins, and Damian Reigns). The match ended with multiple submission holds, Eddy and Hardy trapping Young together in a Money Lock and End Time respectively while Komuro and Anderson hold Terra in a Crippler Crossface and the "Colt Lock"—an Ankle Lock—forcing Terra to be the first to tap out. The seventh match that took place was an ACW Women's Championship Match between Kendra Daniels and Téa Gardner. Gardner countered the Daniels Driver with an Apricot Dominance to become first-ever the ACW Women's Champion. Main event In the main event, Naruto Uzumaki and Isaac Clarke fought for the vacant ACW Undisputed Championship. Clarke had thrown Naruto into the steel steps, hurting his legs and proceeded to target it mercilessly. Eventually slipping in a Figure-four Leglock, Naruto would escape to no avail before being able to reverse the hold on Clarke and trap him in a Will of Fire, forcing him to a rope break. Later, Naruto went for a Ninja's Way, but Clarke landed on his feet and snatched Naruto in a Walls of the Marker, which Naruto escaped on his own power. Again, Naruto went for a Ninja's Way, but Clarke avoids it and drills him with a Dementia to a near-fall, shocking Clarke and the fans alike. Out of desperation, Clarke attempted a Ninja's Way against him, but Naruto landed on his feet and planted Clarke with the Ninja's Way himself himself to win the title, becoming the first-ever ACW Undisputed Champion. Aftermath Following the Undisputed Championship Match, Naruto Uzumaki and Isaac Clarke went their separate ways to deal with their own rivalries. On the May 3, 2013 edition of ACW, Naruto opened the episode to congratulate the inaugural champions and would be confronted by the debuting Beowulf. The Undisputed Champion offered to shake his hand and Beowulf accepted it, but pulled him into a Wulfhammer. He would speak his first words towards him, "Naruto Uzumaki…tonight..you're the first." It was then that Naruto requested Joshua Garza a match with him later in the evening. In the main event, Naruto would lose to Beowulf, the latter besting the Undisputed Champion and shocking everyone around the world and Naruto himself. Sasuke Uchiha then attacked him from behind post-match with a low blow and continued the assault before Rogen Townsend made the save and Uchiha escaped. This would lead into a rivalry revival between Naruto and Sasuke as they face each other in a Non-Sanctioned Match at Spring Breakdown for the ACW Undisputed Championship. On the May 17, 2013 episode of ACW, Isaac Clarke would get involved in a feud with The Blake Bros. 2.0 after his match with Adrian Blake, whom he defeated. Post-match, Adrian and Tony would pummel him and Tony Blake declared they have a match by Spring Breakdown in a Tag Team Match, that is if Clarke could find a partner in time. Altered Egos and The Gods of Darkness continued their rivalry along with Jesse Alvarez and Seto Kaiba as Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar challenged Yugi Mutou and Atem for their belts. Alvarez and Kaiba would be involved in all this as the former declared the match to be a Six-man Tornado Tag Team Ladder Match at Spring Breakdown for the ACW World Tag Team Championships. As a spinoff to the feud, Alpha & Omega began feuding with The Second City Saints after Colt Anderson defeated Young in a match and Young slammed his back with a steel chair. The two would assault Phil Hardy and Anderson until Eddy came to their save. However, that was the only time Eddy helped them as he hadn't appeared on ACW afterwards. Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum debuted the same night and would later fight James Griffin in a match weeks later and defeated him in mere seconds. The rivalries between Ketchum and Griffin collided with the Saints and A&O as they would be led in a Six-man Tag Team Match at Spring Breakdown. As for Hannibal Ambrose, Erik Rollins, and Damian Reigns, they defeated The Hardcore Foundation's Marcus King, Tyson Stone and Nolan Gates on May 10 for the vacant ACW Trio Tag Team Championship belts after former referee Luke Smith nailed a low blow to King and helped them win the titles. Ambrose announced that Smith would be the newest member of The Wolves. It was then announced that The Hardcore Foundation would have a rematch against The Wolves for the titles at Spring Breakdown. Dante continued his rivalry with Kurt Hudson, but having Hudson's mercenary bodyguard, Hattori Hanzo, involved along with Dante's twin brother, Vergil. This time, however, it was not for the United States Championship as Dante and Vergil reunited as The Sons of Sparda for one more time, both brothers facing Hudson and Hanzo in a Falls Count Anywhere Tornado Tag Team Match. After winning the Hardcore Championship, Jason Krueger would move on from Alex Loredo to Crash Bandicoot, who earned a match with him after defeating RC Bane on the May 17, 2013 episode of ACW. Krueger and Bandicoot would face each other in an Extreme Rules Match for his title at Spring Breakdown. Even though Hinata Hyuga and Samantha Hart had their Women's Tag Team Championship title reign, Samantha still despised Hinata through out the month of May and would be in matches of their own and had their championship belts on the line in a Gauntlet Tag Team Match on the May 17 edition of ACW. They would later defend their titles again at Spring Breakdown against Roxanne Stone and Sara Verser. Reception ACW's first pay-per-view event received mixed reviews from critics and fans alike. The event received 152,000 buys and grossed as much as $1 million in terms of ticket revenue. Critics praised the opening match for the Women's Tag Team Championship. However, the stipulation for the United States Championship match was heavily panned, Cameron Sciforth of The A.V. Club, saying that, "it meant nothing because ACW just started. What's the point of having a career threatening type match at only the first pay-per-view event?" The remaining matches on the card all received generally positive critiques, but the Hardcore match between Jason Krueger and Alex Loredo was heavily panned solely for the reason that it bore an extreme similarity to the Edge v. Mick Foley match at WrestleMania 22. Amy DeWyre of the Canadian Online Explorer saying, "It's only the first pay-per-view event and ACW is already ripping off WWE? This doesn't seem like a good start." On a more positive note, the Women's Championship match, the Intercontinental Championship Ladder Match, and the main event all received critical acclaim, citing their dynamic flow throughout, quick and fast paced action, and technical work, most critics praising Kendra Daniels and Isaac Clarke's performances. The World Tag Team Championship was also received well, but was also criticized for Jesse Alvarez's involvement. Monty Cote, collage of the Pro Wrestling Torch Newsletter ''who attended the event, saying, "Was there really any reason for the ''boss to get involved in a match with his Superstars? In a way, that does make him out to be kind of autocratic because he is directly opposing his wrestlers. We'll just have to see where it goes from here." Results Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:ACW Pay-Per-Views